Snow Angels in Love
by kkpsigirl
Summary: Jack and Ianto fluff. Inspired by the snow currently falling outside.


**Inspired by the snowfall my area is receiving. Pure fluff.**

**I do not own Torchwood or Jack and Ianto.**

**This is unbeta'd. Any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

The past few days were busy and tiring. Two invasion attempts, three sets of lost travelers, and one person needing transport to Flat Holm after returning via the Rift.

Needless to say, Ianto was thrilled that the Rift was predicted to be quiet for the next three days, and Jack had given them all the night and the following day off.

As Ianto entered his flat, he gathered up the accumulating bills and junk mail, setting them on the kitchen counter, before heading to the en suite. He went about his nighttime ritual, headed back into the bedroom where he stripped down to his boxers, and shuffled under the duvet. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Ianto was asleep.

Ianto was abruptly woken up four hours later by the shutting of his front door. He grumbled when he heard the distinct footsteps of Jack and caught wind of the ever so wonderful pheromones. Ianto wanted to sleep some more, but knew that he would gladly take any alone time with Jack. He was at a loss of what to do.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Jack spoke quietly as he entered the bedroom and noticed Ianto was awake.

They had recently settled to stop pretending that they didn't live together considering at least 90-percent of Jack's belongings, the ones safe to be out of the Hub anyway, were all at Ianto's. And they genuinely enjoyed nights together, with or without sex. But tonight, Ianto was under the impression that Jack would be staying at the Hub.

"I thought you were spending the night at the Hub," Ianto pointed out.

"I was, but I couldn't sleep without you," Jack told him honestly, but hesitated. "I can go back if you want me to."

Ianto shook his head, amused. "Strip and get in bed, Jack," Ianto ordered, and laughed lightly as Jack hurried to comply.

Once under the duvet, Jack gathered Ianto into his arms, holding the younger man tight, and together they drifted off to sleep.

"Hey, Ianto," Jack stated, shaking the sleeping Welshman awake.

Ianto checked the alarm clock and noticed it was five in the morning. Together, he got nine hour of sleep. He still felt dreadfully tired, but decided to see what Jack wanted before making a decision as to whether he would shoot his lover, or allow being woken up. "What is it, Jack?"

"Um... It's... Well..." Jack started, unsure. He attempted to calm his nerves while Ianto turned over, having noticed that Jack was nervous about something. "It's snowing," Jack finally said.

"Yes it is, it was predicted, Jack," Ianto pointed out the obvious, not understanding why he was being woken up because of it, and why Jack was nervous about it.

"Well, you see, I was wondering... if maybe... maybe we could go play in it?" He asked shyly. "I've never just played in the snow with someone I love, and I want to share that with you."

Ianto froze. It wasn't the fact that Jack admitted to loving him in a roundabout way. They already had a discussion after Jack moved in that they did indeed love each other, but Jack wasn't completely saying it directly quite yet. Honestly, Ianto just never realized how special these moments were important and wanted by his immortal lover.

Ianto smiled, "Of course, Jack" And the smile and kiss he was awarded with had Ianto vowing to doing anything and everything to keep that joy in Jack.

Ianto provided Jack with extra clothing to bundle up so he did not freeze in just his World War II attire. Once they were both bundled up, but could still move freely, they headed outside.

There was an inch of snow lying on the ground, and light flurries kept fluttering down. Ianto watched in amusement as Jack started running around, attempting to catch snowflakes on his tongue, and picking up snow to throw in the air around him, watching it fall again.

Ianto conspiratorially bent down and made a snowball. When Jack was distracted and facing away from him, Ianto threw the snowball at Jack's back, hitting him square between the shoulders.

"What!" Jack exclaimed, being caught off guard, no doubt thinking it was alien in origin. That was until Jack heard and saw Ianto laughing. He quickly retaliated, building his own snowball and tossing it at Ianto, hitting him in the shoulder.

Thus a snowball fight ensued. About twenty minutes later, a truce was called due to both needing to catch their breaths after laughing too hard. Jack plopped down, lying in the snow. Ianto walked over and joined him.

A few moments of silence later, and Ianto suggested they make snow angels since they were already laying down. They did. Ianto dug around his layers of clothing and pulled out his mobile. He took a picture of the angels created, and secret snapped a few photos of Jack, who had gone back to catching snowflakes on his tongue and throwing snow in the air.

Returning his mobile to his pocket, Ianto suggested making a snowman. Jack enthusiastically agreed. The snowman came out a wee bit lopsided, but both Jack and Ianto were proud of their creation. Once again, Ianto pulled out his mobile and snapped a picture of the snowman. Then he snapped one of Jack with the snowman. Jack then took the mobile to take one of Ianto with the snowman, before kindly asking (with a mix of flirtation) to a passerby to take a picture of the both of them with the snowman.

They played tag, had another snowball fight, and made a few more snow angels. All activities led to the couple wrestling in the snow.

The playful wrestling quickly turned sexual, resulting in multiple, long snogging session, groping included. After being interrupted by a passerby giggling, Jack and Ianto took their foreplay indoors.

Several rounds of long, sweet, passionate lovemaking later, found Jack and Ianto lying in bed, occasionally kissing lazily, just enjoying each other's company.

Finally Jack broke the silence. "This morning was amazing, Ianto. Thank you so much," He told his lover honestly.

Ianto turned towards Jack, smiling before kissing him. "You're welcome, Jack. I enjoyed playing in the snow with you."

Silence settled once again, before Jack took the risk and made Ianto's wishes come true. "I love you, Ianto."

"I love you, too, Jack," Ianto replied, before embarking in another round of lovemaking to celebrate the momentous occasion, while celebrating the start of a wonderful day.


End file.
